CONVICTION - EPÍLOGO
by missmystery36
Summary: O relacionamento de Hayes e Wallace ficou em suspenso após a "não-demissão" de Sam. Como seria a destino dos dois agora?
1. Chapter 1 - O Término

CONVICTION – POST FINALE por Miss Mystery

 **HAYES**

\- Desculpe.

Não consegui sustentar o olhar. Foi tudo que pude dizer, eu não podia permitir que Sam fosse demitido por minha culpa, não estava certo, foi minha responsabilidade. Tudo que eu precisava era de um motivo para não demiti-lo, beijá-lo foi a solução mais rápida, alegação de "assédio" na frente de uma testemunha. Mas o que Wallace fazia ali, ele não parecia nem surpreso, como se já esperasse que eu estragasse com tudo.

\- Desculpe.

Foi tudo que eu disse, mas será que eu realmente quis me desculpar? Não fiz nada errado, não sinto nada por Sam. Eu tinha que agir, precisava fazer algo a respeito.

Wallace exigiu que Sam fosse demitido, mas não era justo. O que eu poderia fazer?

Não sei como conseguir chegar em casa, as imagens estavam borradas na minha cabeça, Jackson não estava lá, foi para Washington com mamãe. Aquele olhar não saía da minha mente, aqueles olhos azuis estavam tão duros, traídos. O quanto eu o machuquei? Será que ainda teremos chance, Wallace e eu? O que ele está fazendo agora?

Minha vontade era de correr até a casa de Wallace, falar tudo, que eu não podia demitir Sam que eu tinha que corrigir um erro, que eu agi por impulso, mas pelo menos Sam não seria responsabilizado por algo que eu fiz. Wallace tem que entender isso. Mas se eu for lá e ele dissesse as coisas que eu não quero escutar: que eu estava procurando uma forma de sabotar o que tínhamos pelas coisas que meu pai falou. Eu acreditei em Wallace quando ele me disse que me amava. Eu sei disso, eu sinto. Mas?

 **WALLACE**

A imagem não saía da minha cabeça, Hayes beijando Sam havia fogo, ela é uma pessoa apaixonante, apaixonada, vivendo o momento. Eu quis acreditar quando ela disse que me amava, mas eu sei que amar não é suficiente. Ela realmente é uma "força da natureza". Eu passei a noite pensando, eu quis gritar, brigar, culpá-la, mas isso não muda nada. Desci para CIU querendo contar uma novidade, essa proposta para a Secretaria de Justiça de Chicago foi surpreendente e veio em boa hora, cogitei não aceitar, mas agora parece um final feliz apesar de tudo. " _Já tenho tudo que quero do escritório, minha carta de renúncia, indicação para o novo D.A., indicação para..._ "

\- D.A. Wallace?

Eu não esperava vê-lo, tão cedo. Uma fúria começou a brotar em mim, mas eu consegui sorrir, já imagino qual é o motivo de sua visita.

\- Sam? A que devo a honra?

\- Sobre o que viu ontem à noite...

\- Não me interessa, Sam.

\- Escute, Hayes queria uma razão para não me demitir pelo que fiz a Rodney Landon, eu deveria alegar "assédio"...

\- Eu mandei ela demitir você.

\- Eu sei... e eu faria o mesmo... mas, Hayes se culpa pelo que aconteceu...

\- Você cometeu um erro, Sam. Minha imagem não pode ser associada a você.

\- Você nunca cometeu nenhum erro...

\- Sabe Sam, eu ainda não entendi o porquê da sua visita. – Disse sorrindo. – Você quer acusar sua chefe de "assédio"? Fazer uma queixa formal?

\- Não! Eu só queria que você soubesse que não está acontecendo nada entre nós, Hayes e eu, que foi só uma estratégia para que eu continuasse na CIU. Seja o que tiver acontecendo entre vocês dois...

\- Nada mais está acontecendo entre Hayes e eu. Não sei o que você está insinuando, Sam.

\- Eu vi, Wallace, o jeito que ela ficou quando te viu ontem. Ela não te esperava, eu vi o seu olhar...

\- Sabe Sam, não importa, isso não é mais da minha conta. Eu não sou mais o D.A. da cidade de New York.

\- Você vai embora, por causa do que aconteceu...

\- Não seja ridículo, Sam. Eu recebi uma proposta muito melhor para minha carreira política, o prefeito de Chicago me convidou para assumir uma Secretaria, não que seja da sua conta. Eu aceitei, estou de mudança. Agora se já terminamos, você pode sair.

Nem prestei atenção na reação de Sam, continuei organizando minhas coisas para a mudança só ouvi o barulho da porta quando se fechou. Pronto tudo acabado!

 **HAYES**

\- Está atrasado Sam, escolhemos um novo caso sem você...

\- Precisamos conversar. Em particular.

\- Ok, vamos até minha sala.

Segui Sam até minha sala, espero que ele não venha com aquelas bobagens sentimentalistas: " _o que foi aquilo? Esse beijo significou algo? Blá, blá,blá..._ "

\- Hayes, eu sei sobre você e Wallace...

\- O QUE?! Mm, não sei o que está falando. Quão fértil é a sua imaginação. – Digo sorrindo, desdenhando.

\- Wallace vai embora para Chicago

Sam ficou parado esperando que eu demonstrasse algo, isso realmente me pegou de surpresa mas consegui me controlar, então olhei para ele:

\- Já disse tudo Sam? Agora pode ir e veja com os outros sobre o novo caso. E vá com Maxine para o NYPD conseguir as anotações dos dois policiais.

Sam deixou minha sala e eu pensei no que estava acontecendo o que ele havia me dito, Wallace vai embora... Por que? Ele é muito calculista para abandonar sua carreira...por minha causa. O que realmente aconteceu? Sem perceber meu corpo parecia que tinha vontade própria fui em direção ao elevador, quando dei por mim já estava dentro do escritório de Wallace, então o vi arrumando suas coisas, suas pastas, colocando-as numa caixa. Aquilo é real? Neste instante ele levantou o olhar, ele parecia surpreso com minha presença ali. Ele me encarou, eu sustentei o olhar esperando ver toda a raiva, toda dor, mas seus olhos estavam calmos, sem julgamento...O que vai acontecer agora?

\- Hayes? O que faz aqui? Se você veio fazer uma atualização do caso, isso não é mais...

\- Sua responsabilidade, eu sei, você irá para Chicago. Eu não sei porque estou aqui...

\- Acho que não posso te ajudar.

\- Eu não podia deixar Sam levar a culpa pela minha escolha errada no caso de Landon. Você entende? Wallace, e-eu...falei a verdade sobre amar você, acredite em mim.

\- Eu sei, também amo você, mas somos incompatíveis – ele (Wallace) deu um sorriso triste – estamos em frequências diferentes, você age por impulso e eu preciso focar na minha carreira. Eu te pedi para demitir Sam, você não podia aceitar. – Wallace parecia um pouco irritado agora – Ele, o Sam, veio aqui para dizer que não foi nada, era só uma armação sua. Mas, houve sim, você gosta de agir pelas minhas costas, fazendo as coisas do SEU JEITO, SEMPRE É ASSIM! VOCÊ NUNCA PENSA NO QUE VAI CAUSAR AS PESSOAS AO SEU REDOR!

\- Uhmm – foi o único som que eu consegui emitir minha garganta estava seca, pigarreei tentando limpá-la, algumas lágrimas em meus olhos quiseram se formar, mas consegui dizer – Fiz o que tinha que fazer.

\- Eu não queria gritar, Hayes, mas, e se nós tivéssemos assumido nosso affair como seria agora? Que tipo de imagem você iria passar?

\- É a única coisa que você se importa, né, Wallace? Com sua imagem? Com sua agenda? Como eu fui idiota em acreditar em você, é assim que você diz me amar.

\- EU NUNCA ENGANEI VOCÊ, eu amo você Hayes já disse isso! Essa é a verdade. Mas nós dois sabemos só amar não é suficiente. Nem conseguimos manter uma conversa se não for sobre o trabalho. Não temos interesses em comum, eu quero uma carreira política e você quer ficar longe disso. Seu pai me disse uma vez que você é uma "força da natureza" e isto te faz ser tão cativante, tão impressionante! Essa força que emana de você, capaz de excitar, fascinar, encantar qualquer um, incluindo a mim. Mas nós sabemos como isso acaba com nós dois machucados.

Wallace tinha os olhos serenos, ele acreditava naquilo que estava dizendo, como se aquilo tudo fosse verdade, fiquei com raiva por ele estar desistindo; minha vontade era gritar, tirar aquela falsa tranquilidade dali, queria que ele gritasse, brigasse e depois me pegasse nós braços e me beijasse, até que eu me perdesse nele. Mas tudo que fiz foi dizer:

\- Então você já cumpriu sua agenda? Não precisa mais de mim? Também não preciso de você, Wallace. – Queria machucá-lo, queria que ele sentisse o quanto aquilo tudo doía.

\- Não se trata disso, Hayes, você sabe. O prefeito de Chicago não é um fã de seu pai...

\- Então você vai entregar os segredos da minha família.

\- Não! Eu disse a Ray Hamilton que não sabia de nada, como realmente não sei, e o que eu sabia TODOS sabem são seus delitos públicos, Hayes. Você nunca escondeu nada. Ele, o prefeito, parece acreditar na minha carreira política, diferente do seu pai...

\- Então é uma vingança, Wallace, por meu pai não te apoiar...

\- Hayes, já chega! Por que você quer nos ferir mais? Não foi suficiente! Acredite no que você quiser, não me importa, eu vou tentar superar você, desta vez para sempre. Eu espero. Como você pode ver eu não preciso dos seus " _contatos, da sua família_ ". Não queria que terminássemos assim, confie em mim, pensei em algo menos... Eu não sei. Saiba que eu quero que você, Hayes, seja muito feliz, de verdade! - Wallace me encarava sorrindo, tentando sorrir, tudo era muito difícil para nós dois. – Agora, eu tenho que ir. Boa sorte, Hayes.

Wallace passou por mim, deu-me um leve aperto nos ombros e se foi...

Algumas lágrimas insistentes começaram a cair, mas eu não permiti que continuassem, afinal eu tinha mais um caso para resolver. Enxuguei-as e sai daquela sala.


	2. Chapter 2 - O Agora

**WALLACE**

Eu tentei me convencer que Chicago era a melhor opção, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar quão bons nós dois erámos juntos, Hayes e eu. O quanto as nossas "brigas" durantes os casos da CIU despertavam nossa capacidade de argumentar, aquela tensão no ar e que excitava a nós dois. Fazia-nos querer mais. Faz seis meses desde nosso último encontro, eu não tenho notícias dela, nem quis procurar, para que me torturar?

Naomi tem me ajudado bastante nesses últimos meses, um novo começo para mim, não estamos envolvidos somos apenas amigos. Ela tem melhor companhia que eu, mas nossas conversas são interessantes. Naomi é uma conselheira excelente e me orientou para as disputas no Partido Democrata, o prefeito tem me apoiado para obtenção da liderança em Chicago, tudo que ele (prefeito) quer é tirar a influência da família Morrison em Chicago, eu tenho feito uma boa campanha, meu opositor Oliver Benson é o atual líder do Partido é partidário dos Morrison. Eu não queria, mas tenho que admitir minha satisfação em estar na frente do candidato do Presidente Morrison, uma vitória interna.

Apesar disso, nada tinha me preparado para a visita que acaba de ver entrar em meu escritório da Secretaria, Theodore "Thed" Morrison em pessoa, fiquei surpreso pela sua visita, porém já imagino o que se trata.

\- Conner, como vai?

\- Mr. Presidente, a que devo a honra?

\- Não precisamos destas formalidades, Conner, você já deve imaginar o motivo da minha presença aqui. Como sabe estamos conseguir a liderança local. E preciso do seu apoio nesta empreitada.

Não pude deixar de sorrir pela ironia, posso não ser bom o suficiente para a "Família Morrison", porém devo "apoiar" a candidatura de Oliver Benson.

\- Que sugere Sr, que eu retire minha candidatura? – Sorri, com desdém – Pensei que tivesse uma proposta melhor a oferecer.

\- Você sabe que não vai ganhar, Conner, para que insistir com isso. Temos tradição na política...

\- Eu tenho novas ideias e garanto que muitos partidários gostam das minhas ideias...

\- Você nem ao mesmo conhece seu apoiador, Ray Hamilton já lhe contou todos os seus "segredos", garanto que não. Eu estou lhe oferecendo uma opção, Conner Wallace, não a despreze. Você pode se arrepender.

Sem esperar que organizasse meus pensamentos para poder responder, Sr. Theodore Morrison saiu sem olhar para trás. Mas o que será que ele quis dizer com "segredos" do prefeito, desde que estou aqui não notei nada suspeito, porém eu não estava procurando. Será que vou me arrender?

 **HAYES**

Era mais um dia tedioso na minha vida, nesta noite tínhamos encerrado mais um caso do CIU, não é mais estimulante como antigamente, o D.A. Novack não é lá muito divertido, sempre bitolado " _você tem que seguir as regras, Hayes... Essa metodologia pouco ortodoxa não deve ser estimulada...Você não irritará as pessoas que mantém essa cidade segura..."_ Tão sem graça, talvez seja por isso que tenho pensado em mudar de ares, tornar a vida mais divertida. Estava tão entretida em meus pensamentos que nem percebi que Jackson tinha chegado.

\- Hayes? Você me escutou?

\- Desculpe, Jax. O que você dizia?

\- Pai está uma fera com Wallace...

 _"WALLACE?! Eu escutei direito... Wallace?! Jackson e eu tínhamos feito um pacto de silêncio desde que eu contei sobre a nossa última conversa, sobre aquele beijo idiota... Por que Jackson está falando nisso agora, por que trazer Wallace para minha vida de novo. Eu estou bem, não preciso lembrar...Eu não quero sofrer"._

\- ... ele não quer apoiar Oliver Benson na liderança do partido em Chicago parece que Wallace está na frente do candidato de papai. Wallace está decidido a concorrer Sr. Presidente não vai deixar barato, pode apostar. Pobre Wallace.

\- O que? Por que? Como?... – Eu queria me esconder, tapar meus ouvidos; porque essas lágrimas agora, _controle-se Hayes_.

\- Hayes, você está bem? Desculpe-me, eu não devia ter falado em Wallace, mas é que pareceu oportuno afinal ele não precisou dos seus "contatos" para iniciar a carreira política, pena que sua carreira não irá durar muito tempo, Wallace escolheu o lado errado, escolheu Ray Hamilton.

\- Eu não estou interessada, Jackson – Tentei controlar o tremor na voz – O que Wallace fez ou faz da vida dele, isto não me importa. Eu já superei ele.

\- Hayes...

\- Estou muito cansada, vou para o meu quarto não quero ser incomodada. Até amanhã.

...

\- Hayes? Hayes? Acorde.

\- Jackson, deixe-me dormir...

\- É o papai, Hayes, levante-se temos que conversar, agora!

\- Pai?! O que faz aqui?

\- Espero você na sala, Hayes...

O que ele queria agora, outro caso "humanitário" para eu resolver que próximo caso estaria na agenda do Presidente Morrison.

\- Sinto muito de acordar tão cedo, Bug, mas isso é urgente...

\- Do que se trata Pai?

\- Um jovem rapaz me entregou esse dossiê sobre tráfico de pessoas envolvendo diversos setores da política, uma chance para você " _consertar os erros, lutar contra o poder, mostrar ao homem quem manda_ ", o que acha Bug, esse caso é digno da CIU?

\- Eu preciso falar com esse rapaz...

\- Não é possível Hayes, ele foi atacado por um dos prisioneiros, alguém mandou que ele fosse executado, ninguém o ajudou. Mas, felizmente ele sobreviveu e está em coma. Já estamos cuidando da sua segurança.

\- Estamos?

\- Alguns apoiadores...

\- Nossa Pai, esse rapaz deve ter o nome de alguns dos seus inimigos, não é? Tanto esforço para "ajudar" uma pobre alguma – falei com ironia. – Não sei se a CIU tem jurisdição nesse caso?

\- Novack concorda comigo, Hayes, e sim vocês tem jurisdição neste caso porque o rapaz foi acusado aqui em Nova York de assassinato, o que ele nega, a moça que foi morta era namorada dele e foi traficada e obrigada a ser "relacionar" com muitas pessoas, em sua maioria políticos, incluindo Ray Hamilton, quando ele ainda era procurador do Estado de NY.

\- Agora entendi Pai, você deseja desmoralizar seu opositor e para isso precisa minha ajuda, pelo menos dessa vez você foi sincero, não escondeu o que realmente quer.

\- Pense dessa forma, Bug, você pode resolver dois problemas em um só.

-"Dois problemas"?

\- Você irá livrar um inocente de um trágico fim na prisão...e mostrará a Wallace quem manda, o que você acha, Bug?

\- Wallace sabe das acusações contra Hamilton?

\- Duvido muito, Wallace é ambicioso, mas se soubesse as coisas escusas sobre Hamilton soubesse dessa mancha que pode sujar sua carreira para sempre, Wallace não teria sido tão firme em recusar a minha proposta. Ele (Wallace) é um homem decente, Hayes, um idealista na verdade. Ele teria um futuro promissor, mas...

\- Ele não quis ceder a você, Pai... Eu preciso pensar.

\- Estou de viagem marcada só vim entregar o dossiê, avise-me quando decidir, Bug.

Presidente Morrison sabe como me convencer a aceitar sua proposta, um caso empolgante envolvendo desmascarar vários setores da política, lutar contra a corrupção...e tem Wallace...Um novo começo.

Acho que já sei a resposta.


End file.
